relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Hylia's Bargain
Hylia's Bargain is a spell granted to the player if they choose to use the Triforce to "Manifest Hylia's Grief." It forms a trinity with Hylia's Anger and Hylia's Acceptance, and is a companion to Hylia's Contract. When cast, Hylia's Bargain will give the player a random number of Rupees. Blue Rupees are the most common, while Gold Rupees are the least common. The spell can only be used once per day. *See Rupees or Hylia's Contract for more information. Process Details Hylia's Bargain functions on a script using random number generation. Three numbers, count, countsmall, ''and ''counttiny, are randomly generated by the script. Count will be between 1 and 100, countsmall will be between 1 and 10, and'' counttiny will be between 1 and 5. If ''count is less than or equal to 50, then Blue Rupees will be generated, using count as the number of granted Rupees. Because count is already less than or equal to 50 for this outcome, there will be at most 50 Blue Rupees generated. If count is between 51 and 60, including those values, then again, Blue Rupees will be generated. However, Countsmall dictates the number of Blue Rupees generated in this case, which will be between 1 and 10. If count is between 61 and 70, including those values, then Yellow Rupees will be generated. Countsmall dictates the number of Yellow Rupees generated, which will be between 1 and 10. If count is between 71 and 75, including those values, then Red Rupees will be generated. Counttiny dictates the number of Red Rupees generated, which will be between 1 and 5. If count is between 76 and 80, including those values, then Red Rupees will be generated. Countsmall dictates the number of Red Rupees generated, which will be between 1 and 10. This means that there is a total 10% chance of receiving Red Rupees, but a slim chance of receiving more than 5. If count is between 81 and 85, including those values, then Purple Rupees will be generated. Counttiny ''dictates the number of Purple Rupees generated, which will be between 1 and 5. If ''count is between 86 and 90, including those values, then a single Orange Rupee will be generated. If count is between 91 and 93, including those values, then multiple Orange Rupees will be generated. Counttiny ''dictates the number of Orange Rupees generated, which will be between 1 and 5. If ''count is between 94 and 96, including those values, then a single Silver Rupee will be generated. If count is exactly 97, then multiple Silver Rupees will be generated. Counttiny ''dictates the number of Silver Rupees generated, which will be between 1 and 5. If ''count is exactly 98 or 99, then a single Gold Rupee will be generated. If count is exactly 100, then Gold Rupees will be generated. Counttiny ''dictates the number of Gold Rupees generated, which will be between 1 and 5. Finally, if ''count is 13, 26, 39, 52, 65, 78, or 91, then Rupoors will be generated. ''Countsmall ''dictates the number of Rupoors generated, which will be between 1 and 10. Background and Inspiration Hylia's Bargain is not a canon spell. It was added in version 6.0 as a reward for completing the Triforce, essentially granting the player infinite wealth. Prior to version 6.5.19, the spell could be used multiple times a day and Green Rupees were most common, appearing 50% of the time. They were replaced with Blue Rupees in 6.5.19 to make the spell more useful. Hylia's Bargain is named for one of the five stages of grief in the Kübler-Ross model. The numbers that generate Ruppors are all multiples of 13, which is regarded as an unlucky number. See Also Hylia's Anger Hylia's Contract Hylia's Acceptance Category:Not Canon Category:Spell Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon